Who IS She?
by Mewgar
Summary: Malik has a little sister? Ruri Ishtar has come to Domino and seems to love her big bro. alot. First chappie is short. More to come! GIMME PREZZIES!!! PLZ!!! *CHAPPIE 2 UP*
1. Malik, meet Ruri

Hey, it's me! Mewgar! Yes, Mewgar! This is my return's return with this little scribble! Heeeheee! Yeah, the first part is small, but it's a start. I might not update in a while, but here! Take it and play with it! And be sure to replace the batteries every two years!  
  
Mewgar *..~ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Malik was bored. That was to say the least. He sat around and watched the TV but nothing was on. He thought he heard weird sounds coming from the closet, but he only decided to investigate when he heard a giggle.  
  
He came up to the closet and was about to open the door when it flung open and a little girl with brown hair and purple eyes like his own, and tanned skin, stumbled out, coughing and clutching a Rod that looked like his.  
  
She sat in front of him, neither one saying anything. She looked a bit scared at one point, then sat and blinked. She smiled.  
  
"Malik!" she exclaimed, hugging him around the waist.  
  
He looked down at her. "Who are you?"  
  
She looked up and blinked again. "Ruri. Ruri Ishtar. You're little sister!" She hugged him tighter.  
  
I didn't know I had a little sister...he wondered. "What's that?" he asked her.  
  
"This?" She looked at her Rod, holding the item with both hands. "My...what did Daddy call it...oh yeah, my Miennium Item."  
  
"Millennium," he corrected her. "It looks just like mine." He held out his Rod and she looked at it.  
  
"Nuh-uh. Mine has a different symbol." She held it up and he looked at hers. It indeed had a tauk-like symbol on it instead the Eye.  
  
"Do you have a Yami?" he asked, not really wanting to have another little person to have running around the house.  
  
"What's a Yami?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Umm." he trailed. How can I explain it to her? "It's like having a...twin." I think that'll work.  
  
"Oh...you mean Dee!" she exclaimed. She held her Rod up and an identical, if only an inch taller, child appeared next to her. This one had the same scary underlines that Malik's Yami had, but her eyes were creepy. Purple, but they had cat pupils. She had the same messy brown hair that Ruri had.  
  
"Hi!" said Dee, Yami Ruri, whatever, in the same excited high-pitched voice of her other.  
  
Malik internally cursed. Oh, Isis.he pictured himself calling. /Hey! Other me!/ he said to Yami Malik.  
  
//He-wa?// he replied.  
  
/You never told me you had a sister!/  
  
//...oh yeah...whoops...//  
  
"Well," said Malik, "I hope this will work out...um...Ruri, let me introduce you to my sister. ISIS!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Dammit, Malik, whaddya want!?" she replied from upstairs.  
  
"My sister just appeared through the closet and I didn't know I had one!!! Besides you!!!" he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Let me see..." She came down the stairs to see Ruri, still around Malik's waist, and an identical girl standing there too.  
  
"Hi!" the exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Ruri?!" Isis exclaimed.  
  
"Wait." Malik marched up to Isis (mind you, Ruri is still on his waist). "How'd you know!?"  
  
Isis began to sweat. "Oh, would you look at the time!" she said in a speedy voice. She glanced at her wrist, then remembered she didn't have a watch. "It's time for my date with Seto!" She ran out the door.  
  
Malik was still standing there, his mouth a basic scribble.  
  
Ruri blinked.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know, it's short. But ain't it funni? See ya! Send ideas, suggestions, and everything in between!  
  
AND PREZZIES!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Babysitting, oh the horror

And now Yami Bakura must baby-sit for this dynamic duo!  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Malik pulled Ruri off of him. He knelt to her height and looked her in the eyes. "Ruri, I have to go out for a little. My friend Yami Bakura will take care of you for then, okay?"  
  
"Okapoodle."  
  
Malik went to the kitchen and looked over his shoulder to make sure Ruri wasn't getting in any trouble. She simply sat in the chair Malik was in about 20 minutes ago and watched TV. He dialed Yami Bakura's cell phone *A/N: let's pretend.........* and waited. Five rings.........six, seven, eight.........  
  
"How long is he gonna take?" Malik said aloud when at the eleventh ring, there was a click.  
  
"Hello?" asked Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hi, Bakura, you need to get over here. Now," replied Malik simply. His eyes strayed to where Ruri was. She wasn't there.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No time. Here. Now. Bye." He hung up the phone and ran immediately into the other room.  
  
"Ruri?" he called. No answer. Then a crash. Upstairs.........  
  
He flew up the stairs and to his room and pushed the door open the remainder of the way. What he found was not too good.........  
  
"My bookcase!!!" yelled Malik.  
  
Ruri and Dee looked at each other, then at Malik.  
  
"It was her!" they yelled back, pointing at each other.  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes. "I don't care who did it, CLEAN IT UP!!!"  
  
Ruri bowed her head. "Yes, sir..."  
  
Dee laughed. "I'll see you!" She began to walk away, but Malik grabbed her by the back of her shirt.  
  
"Not so fast.you have to help her!"  
  
Dee lowered her arms. "Aww, man..."  
  
Malik heard the doorbell. Ahh, he's here...  
  
He ran downstairs and opened the door. He was out of breath and Yami Bakura was looking a little confused.  
  
"Yes, you're here, got to go, see ya later!" he yelled, yanking Yami Bakura inside and rushing off to somewhere.  
  
"Um...hi?" said Yami Bakura. There was a yell...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heh...Yami Bakura baby-sitting...the horror that will ensue...  
  
Nyeh.  
  
Mewgar *..~ 


End file.
